Arthur goes to Elmore
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: Arthur and his Parents, including Buster went to Elmore for a Visit, including The Watterson's, Elmore's school, and much more in this adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Visit

Arthur goes to Elmore – a Arthur-Gumball crossover by Damian Lacombe

At Arthur's home, D.W and Arthur were watching TV, but the most focusing thing that D.W does is drawing in her drawing book. When their parents came in the room, they told them that they are going to Elmore for a visit. Arthur and D.W was excited because they loved watching The Amazing World of Gumball. And it's cute for different kinds of characters.

They packed their stuff in the car and they entered inside, they started the car as they went into the road of the city and Arthur wanted to know if Buster can come in with them, Arthur's mother said Sure at the moment. Arthur went to Buster and said "Can you go with us, were going to Elmore today.", Buster accepted and went to ask his mom that if he can go with Arthur. Buster's mom had agreed and Buster came in the car. They said "Next stop, Elmore!" as they started the car on the road, Arthur's friends from his school said Goodbye while Arthur said bye on the car. It took 5 hours to get on the way to Elmore, as Arthur and Buster entertains themselves with jokes.

When they got to Elmore, Arthur's parents said "Here we are." as Arthur, Buster, and D.W woke up in the early morning in Elmore at 7:00 am. They were excited as they can't wait to go to the Wattersons.

They went to the Watterson's house as they stopped by, they knocked on the door to greet and they opened, it was astounding.

"Who are you all?" Gumball said, "I'm Arthur, and this is D.W, Buster, and my parents." Arthur said in a excited voice.

D.W said "There real..." as she fainted of excitement, and they entered inside the house.

It went well with the meeting inside the house where the Watterson's and The Reed's were doing a lot of stuff. Arthur and Gumball went to do a tour inside of his room, D.W and Anais also showed something that she liked in Anais's room, and Arthur's parents and Gumball's parents have a interview in the living room.

"Arthur and D.W loved your show as they started airing it in our city." Arthur's father said.

"Wow, I know that when they started it in every country, except China." Nichole said

"Yeah, China did ban the show because they don't allow another girl in every family." Arthur's mom said.

At Anais's room, D.W and Anais played each other in the room as they know that friendship is important.

"I know I love ponies, I wanted to go to Ponyland after Washington." D.W said

"Really, did you go to Washington?" Anais said

"Yeah, and I also saw the president." D.W said

"Wow, that means it is exciting." Anais said.

At the backyard, Arthur, Buster, Gumball, and Darwin went playing True of Dare while Buster tries to guess what to do in order to do the truth.

"Do you know that the truth about The Sugar Bowl in our city, because we have sundaes, ice cream and even some treats." Buster said.

"WOW! I did not know about the Sugar Bowl." Darwin said.

"Me also." Arthur said.

"That is surprising." Gumball said.

At the night, they had supper at the Kitchen and they enjoyed The Watterson's food, and Arthur, and Buster have a sleepover at night. D.W and Anais also have a sleepover too.

(Go to Chapter 2: Arthur visit Elmore's School)


	2. Chapter 2: Arthur Visit's their School

Chapter 2: Arthur visit's Elmore Junior High

In the morning, they woke up as Nichole tells them to wake up for a school day. As Gumball and Darwin gets dressed up, Arthur asks them if he can visit Elmore Junior High to see their friends. They said that he is allowed to go to Elmore Junior High as Arthur is allowed because he is new to Elmore.

Arthur visited Elmore Junior High as he was impressed he has friends, as Gumball and Darwin has told Arthur that his friends are good to themselves.

When Arthur saw Penny, he was stunned…

"Who are you?" Arthur said in stunning realization.

"I'm Penny, Gumball's girlfriend." Penny said.

"Wow, I did not notice that before, are you a fairy?" Arthur said

"Yeah, I was a peanut until Gumball wanted me to show who I am inside." Penny said.

"Your cute." Arthur said as he was smiling nicely.

"Thank you Arthur Reed" Penny said.

"Wait… How did you know my name?" Arthur said.

"Because I watched Arthur on PBS Kids." Penny said.

He went to Gumball's class as Arthur said to Penny that he will seeing him with Gumball after the school day is over, the teacher was loud and kind of rude to Arthur as Gumball felt so ashamed about what is going on with the situation.

"Come on, Miss Simian. Can you please don't yell at me; I am new to Elmore as I visited yesterday!" Arthur said in a disappointing voice.

"Really, well don't be so disappointed." Miss Simian said.

"As you think I'm so disappointed, then you think about some topics including that I had chicken pox, or D.W hates spinach, or even that I was stuck at my house while it was raining." Arthur said.

After the situation was calmed down by Arthur's topics, the school day was over at the end of the day. As Arthur and his friend Buster was leaving the school, Arthur saw Penny again with a good mood on Arthur's face.

Arthur said to Gumball that he has a girlfriend at Elmore Junior High, as he know as he went to visit.

"Of course I do." Gumball said in a smile.

"Well, can we call Penny to get to see me and even all of you." Arthur said.

"Yes, I will" Gumball said.

Then Gumball called Penny to come over their house for Arthur and the others. It took 10 minutes for Penny comes in the house.

(See Chapter 3: Penny's Meeting)


	3. Chapter 3: Penny's Meeting

Chapter III: Penny's Meeting

After Gumball called Penny to come over their house, she came in with a knock as Arthur opened the door during a sunset after the school day.

"Oh, hello. How are you doing?" Penny said as Arthur opened the door.

"Very good, remember you said that you will come after a school day." Arthur said.

"Yeah, at least I promised." Penny said as she smiled at Arthur.

"I know that Miss Simian always tries to be not polite at me while you saw that in your class." Arthur said.

"Yeah, she is sometimes rude." Penny said as she walked in the hallway.

After that, Penny was very nice to Gumball, Darwin, Anais, Buster, D.W, and Arthur as she was doing so well during supper with the Reeds. As they knew that she is a fairy in which Gumball trusted her before she became a shape-shifting fairy.

Then in Gumball's room, Arthur took an small interview on Penny, who she in fact a fairy. After the interview, He went in the living room as Darwin was watching TV.

"Wow... I never knew you have Television in Elmore." Arthur said.

"Yeah, but how you never knew about Television?" Darwin said in a happy mood.

"Yeah, we have Television in Elwood City as we live there." Arthur said.

"Really, we had never been there." Darwin said.

"Really? I know that we have a school just like you have in Elmore." Arthur said in a nice mood.

"Yeah, you like our school." Darwin said.

"Yes, It was good in there." Arthur said.

After Arthur talked with Darwin, Gumball came in the living room with some Popcorn.

"Oh, hi." Gumball said to Arthur.

"Hello, I know that Penny is cute." Arthur said.

"Yeah, she is my girlfriend." Gumball said.

"Yes, I know that in the first place as I saw her first in the hallway at your school." Arthur said.

"Yeah, I must know that Penny actually likes you. This meeting was a successful." Gumball said.

After the talk, they went to bed as the night was so quiet and kind of creepy in the dark as Arthur was afraid of the dark, ever since that he is used to be afraid of it.

(Continue to Chapter 4: Playful Day)


End file.
